jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Thought Manifestation
Thought Manifestation Your thoughts are real things. Your brain emits radiation energy to the world around you. Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. So that wave of radiation continues on forever as it defuses the farther away it gets from the source. Like attracts to like. So waves of energy with similar frequencies are attracted to the source that emits a like frequency. Everything is made of energy. Protons, Neutrons, and Electrons are the building blocks of atoms; And they are also different frequencies of energy. Atoms are the building blocks of matter. This is how everything is made of energy. What you see and interact with is just a mental construct of the spiritual plane. So choose to think what you want to happen. Choose to think about things that you want to happen. Think about things as if they are already apart of your life. A child would call this make believe; So take a moment or two and make believe. All it takes is one sustained thought and you will begin to attract more thoughts that cause you to feel the same way. Imagine yourself driving the perfect car. One of the greatest lies that we are told is the idea of scarcity. We are told there is not enough of _blank_ to go around. This is simply not true. The greatest philanthropists in the world are the ones who give away lots of money. Bill Gates gives away billions of dollars each year to charity; And I think it is because he knows of the Law of Attraction. The history books are filled with countless wealthy people that just give away money. Look at Donald Trump. Mr. Trump has both made and lost more money than a lot of people have ever dreamed of. He made the money because he focused on what he wanted to do with it. Then he let fear of loosing it control his mind and the money went away. This is part of the reason why most wealthy people say that having money does not mean you are happy. It is because they are focusing on the dark side and they let it consume them. Money is like water, it is formless and it simply slips through your fingers if you try to grab it. Instead focus on already having the water in the cup you formed with your hands. Attitude Determines Altitude The Force does not recognize negation. If you let yourself think: "I don't want to loose my job", "I hate it when people treat me like that", or "I never want that to happen again." All the Force hears is "I want to loose my job", "I want people to treat me like that; and I want more people to treat me like that", or "I want that to happen again; and I want more situations that make me feel this way". When you feel these thoughts with a lot of emotion, the Force only reacts more quickly and with more energy. Force Disambiguation The Force is like the wind. It is all powerful, everywhere, and within everything. Your emotions are like the sail that harnesses the power of the wind to go forward, to change. Your thoughts are like the rudder of the sailing boat. You can not think good thoughts and feel bad at the same time. Take a moment and try it; And, you will find that this is true. This is the Law of Attraction in action. What is good or positive is relative to what you want. Take control of your life and you destiny, and choose to think about what makes you feel good. There is good news in this though. That is that the frequencies of emotions of love, humor, and happiness are a hundred times more powerful than the lower frequencies of sadness, anger, and hatred. So you can immediately begin to undo all the negative thoughts you have unknowingly let control your life. Positive Thoughts Yields Positive Results Here are some tips and tricks of the trade to immediately shift your emotions. Think of people, places, events, and things that make you feel the emotions of love, humor, and happiness. You only need a couple of them, so pick the ones that really stand out and causes you to feel the strongest emotion. Then whenever you feel bad think of one of those shifters and you will change your emotion. Force yourself to smile for thirty seconds and your mood will immediately shift to a higher frequency. The same is true for singing a pleasant song. With this knowledge you can also appreciate why embracing any form of entertainment that has a negative message will cause you to shift to a lower frequency. This is why we suggest that you read literature with a positive message; Or choose to look at the information in a positive way. That is a way that you agree with. Listen to music that has a positive message. Choose to watch movies with a positive ending. There is little reason to go to a movie just to be depressed. So choose to go to one that leaves you in a higher frequency. Category:Jedi